


if you be my star, i’ll be your sky

by yurishika



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Canon Related, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurishika/pseuds/yurishika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The stars are coming out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you be my star, i’ll be your sky

The tent has finally been set up, after hours of light bantering and trying to figure out the manual like it contained some alien language. Michael had to call his older brother as a form of surrender, and Yuzuru could have sworn the older man was laughing at their demise from the other line before actually helping them out. By the time they’re done, the sun had already set, the orange sky making the view of the volcano and the river more breathtaking.

They step back to take a look at their masterpiece—set-up tent, sleeping bags, and whatnot. Yuzuru looks at Michael, who has dark circles under his eyes, probably because he woke up a little too early just to make sure they’ve got everything they need for this overnight. He appreciates the effort, and he puts his arm around the younger one’s shoulders. Michael moves in closer, and Yuzuru enjoys the warmth from his companion’s body. 

They stay like that for a few minutes until the growling of Michael’s stomach breaks the silence. “Hungry again?” Yuzuru laughs, his eyes twinkling with fondness. 

“Shut up.” Michael laughs as well as he moves forward to grab the nearby bag. “Let’s have dinner? Night’s about to fall, anyway.” 

Yuzuru is still full from the mushroom burger they had that afternoon, but he nods. “Sure.” 

There’s potato salad and fried chicken in Tupperware containers, already cold after being stored there the whole day. Yuzuru had spent the morning with Mrs. Martinez making it while Michael and his brother busy themselves with packing and making sure the car’s ready to go before their road trip and overnight stargazing. Michael doesn’t seem to mind the cold food, and Yuzuru chuckles as the younger one eats as if he hasn’t eaten a couple of hours before. 

“You really don’t eat much, do you?” Michael points out, glancing at Yuzuru’s half-eaten chicken. 

“Small appetite,” Yuzuru says, taking the chicken and hovering it at Michael’s mouth. “You can have it, if you want.” 

“Don’t mind if I do.” Michael grins as he opens his mouth, taking the proffered chicken. There’s a bit of fried chicken skin on the edge of his lip, and the younger one almost giggles when Yuzuru leans in to kiss the stray food away. “Isn’t it a little too early for this?” 

“There’s no such thing as too early.” Yuzuru pecks Michael’s lips again before pulling away, grinning, the butterflies in his stomach doing a happy dance. “Come on, let’s clean up.” 

They spend a couple minutes tidying up the area before they sit back down on the sleeping bag they’ve dragged outside the tent. Yuzuru takes out his phone and plugs in his earphones, sharing one bud to Michael. Yuzuru tries to find some English songs in his playlist but ends up giving up, though Michael doesn’t seem to mind songs in unfamiliar words as he leans his head on Yuzuru’s shoulder. 

Before they know it, the sun had started to sink low until darkness makes it hard for Yuzuru to see the view. But the stars are coming out, and that’s what they’re here for. “Look,” he whispers as he stops the music and removes the earphones. 

Michael looks up, and there’s no mistaking the widening of his eyes in awe as he looks up, just when the first specks of stars start appearing in the night sky. “Wow …” he says, and Yuzuru can tell that the younger one had just held his breath for too long. He slips his fingers between Yuzuru’s, and Yuzuru squeezes his hand in return. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” 

“Look at that!” Michael excitedly points up, and Yuzuru almost misses the shooting star that appeared before them. “Make a wish, Yuzu!” 

“Okay.” Yuzuru laughs and closes his eyes, wondering what he should wish for. It’s difficult, because he’s looking back and he’s wondering if he would want anything else with his life ... 

In the end, he opens his eyes, to see Michael looking at him curiously. “So, what did you wish for?” he asks. 

“It’s a secret.” Yuzuru grins when Michael gives him that adorable pout. “What? Didn’t they say that if you tell someone your wish, then it won’t come true?” 

“Now that you mention it …” Michael sighs and lies down on the sleeping bag. “Fine, I won’t tell my wish either.” 

“The stars are coming out.” Yuzuru lies down as well. He puts an arm around Michael’s shoulder, letting the younger one rest his head on his. “They’re really clear up here.” 

“Yeah.” Michael grins. 

They lie like that for a few hours, appreciating each other’s presence and the clear, bright starlight. After a while, Yuzuru can feel Michael shivering, the temperature of the already cold city dropping some more. With his free hand, Yuzuru grabs the extra sleeping bag they have from the tent and pulls it around them. Michael folds himself into Yuzuru, seeking more of his body heat. Yuzuru gladly obliges, wrapping his arms around Michael, who nudges his face into the crook of Yuzuru’s neck. 

The smell of Michael’s shampoo, the sensation of his warm breath on his neck, the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest against his own … it’s all so vivid to Yuzuru. He brings a hand up to the younger one’s face, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes and cupping the smooth cheek in his palm. “Hey …” he whispers. 

“Hmm?” 

“I didn’t wish for anything.” 

Yuzuru can feel Michael’s eyelashes brushing against his neck. “How come?” He sighs, his breath dancing over Yuzuru’s skin. 

“Well …” Yuzuru continues to stroke the younger one’s face. “I got everything I wanted. I have a successful skating career, I have a supportive family and an awesome group of friends.” He pauses, causing Michael to look up at him, their faces close. “And then I have you.” 

A soft smile spreads to Michael’s face. “You really mean that?” 

“I do.” Yuzuru lets their fingers entwine again, before he leans in to start a series of feather-light kisses. 

And above them, the stars continue to shine.

**Author's Note:**

> \- the title of the fic is taken from the song _boats and birds_ by gregory and the hawk.  
>  \- the setting in the fic is in tagaytay, a city in the philippines. michael has said in his fans’ day that if he were to spend a day off training, he’d go here. the mushroom burger mentioned is from a fast food chain called, well, [mushroomburger](http://www.mushroomburger.com.ph/), one of my favorite tagaytay stopovers. XD  
> \- i don’t really know if there really are places where people can camp out stargaze in tagaytay while looking out at the taal river and volcano


End file.
